Sleeping Dannirella
Sleeping Dannirella is an upcoming full-length crossover film being produced by T.U.F.F. Media. The film introduces Dannirella as the Princess and Gordon the Big Engine as the Prince. It is based on Walt Disney's adaptation of "Sleeping Beauty. Plot After many childless years, King Edward the Blue Engine and Queen Tatiana welcomed the arrival of their daughter, Dannirella. While still an infant, she is betrothed to the also-young Prince Gordon the Big Engine, son of King Henry the Green Engine, so that the kingdoms of Edward and Henry will be forever united. At her christening, three good fairies, Shine, Sparkle and Shimmer, arrive to bless the child with gifts. The first fairy, Shine, gives the princess the gift of beauty, while the next fairy, Sparkle, gives her the gift of song. Before Shimmer is able to give her blessing, a wicked witch named Maleficent appears, expressing disappointment of not being invited to the ceremony. Afterwards the evil enchantress curses the princess, that on her sixteenth birthday, before the sun sets, she will prick her finger on the spindal of a spinning wheel and die. As Maleficent disappears, the distraught King Edward requests that Shimmer break the curse. Even though Shimmer is unable to undo Maleficent's curse, she is able to weaken it. If Dannirella was to touch a spindle, she wouldn't die, but rather fall into a deep slumber that she could only be awoken from by a true-love's first kiss. Though King Edward orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned, the three fairies know Maleficent's spell cannot be stopped that easily and devise a plan to protect her. With the King and Queen's consent, they disguise themselves as mortals and sneak Dannirella away with them to a woodland cottage until her sixteenth birthday passes. Years later, Dannirella, renamed Daniela, had grown into a gorgeous young woman with the blessings that Shine and Sparkle bestowed to her. Sweet and gentle, she dreams of falling in love one day. As Daniela gathers berries, while singing, she attracts the attention of Prince Gordon, now a handsome young man, as he is out riding his horse in the woods. When they meet, they instantly fall in love, Gordon believing her to be a peasant girl, and she thinking him a woodsman. Realizing that she has to return home, Daniela flees from Gordon without ever learning his name. Later that day, the fairies reveal the truth to Daniela and take her to her parents. Meanwhile, Gordon returns home telling his father of a peasant girl he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Princess Dannirella. King Henry tries to convince Gordon to marry the princess instead of the peasant girl, but fails. In the palace, Maleficent uses her magic to lure Dannirella away from her family and to strange room, where an enchanted spinning wheel awaits her. Spellbound, Dannirella touches the spindle, pricking her finger and completing the altered curse, sending her into a deep sleep. The good fairies place Dannirella on a bed and place a powerful charm on all the people in the kingdom, causing them to fall in a deep sleep until the spell is broken. Before falling asleep, King Henry tells Edward of his son being in love with a peasant girl, which allows the fairies to realize that Prince Gordon is the man Dannirella has fallen in love with, and they search to find him, to convince him to kiss the princess and unbind the curse. However, Gordon had already been kidnapped by Maleficent and taken to the dungeons of her lair, to prevent him from breaking her spell. The fairies discover the Prince's whereabouts and sneak into Maleficent's castle and free the prince. Armed with a magical Sword and Shield, Gordon and the fairies escape from the evil fairy's prison. As the Prince desperately tries to reach the Princess, he finds himself cutting through a forest of thorns and finally battling a dragon, that Maleficent had transformed herself into. After a long fight in which his shield is destroyed, Gordon throws the sword, blessed by the fairies' magic, directly into Maleficent's heart, causing Maleficent to fall to her death from a cliff. Gordon climbs to Dannirella's chamber, and removes the curse with a kiss. As the film ends the two royals arrive at the ballroom, where Dannirella is happily reunited with her parents, and she and Prince Gordon live happily ever after. Characters *'Dannirella/Daniela', voiced by Mary Costa. *'Maleficent', voiced by Eleanor Audley. *'Shine' the pink Songstress, voiced by Verna Felton *'Sparkle' the green Songstress, voiced by Barbara Jo Allen *'Shimmer' the blue Songstress, voiced by Barbara Luddy *'Prince Gordon the Big Engine', voiced by Bill Shirley. *'King Edward', voiced by Taylor Holmes. *'Queen Tatiana', voiced by Verna Felton *'King Henry', voiced by Bill Thompson. *'The Narrator', voiced by Marvin Miller. *'Diesel 10', voiced by''' Rupert Degas' *'Maleficent's Goons', voiced by 'Candy Candido, '''Pinto Colvig, and Bob Amsberry. *'The Owl', voiced by Dallas McKennon.